


Serious Tradition

by Wheynet



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Grinding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5621641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheynet/pseuds/Wheynet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark takes the Christmas season very seriously and has a lot of hard and fast rules about traditions- mistletoe being one of them. Loki refuses to be caught under the mistletoe, and Clint can't help but wonder if he's not ready to kiss him, even though they've been together for a month. He's not content with secret hand holding anymore- Loki WILL be kissed by Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serious Tradition

With the snow falling outside, coating New York in white powder, the Christmas spirit was in full force, making lovers walk hand in hand by the river, kids and parents skating on the ice in Central Park. People hustled in scarves and gloves between brightly lit and festive stores to buy last minute gifts. It was Christmas eve after all. Avengers Tower was surprisingly into the game as well- decked out on every floor with decorations, themed with reindeer (Loki and Thor’s apartment of course, because Tony couldn’t resist), Santa Claus, snowmen, gingerbread cities; Tony had it all. Though of course he wasn’t the one who put it all up- there were people he payed for that, and paid them well. It seemed like Christmas was the one holiday the billionaire took seriously, sparing no expense to feel as Christmasy as he could.

There was one floor, the common floor where all the Avengers could meet and stay, that had been decorated by the group. Thor and Steve had been charged with the task of finding the nicest, biggest, piney-est tree they could in New York and chop it down, having it shipped to the tower to be fitted. The windows had to be removed and Tony and Thor flew the tree into the living room. They had left the tree bare since it arrived and took to decorating it that night, with Natasha and Bruce being in charge of its color scheme and layout. They worked well together, bumping shoulders gently as they picked through the crates of ornaments, smiling and thinking no one was noticing their closeness.

Steve, being the only one who could cook a decent meal besides Bruce, was busy in the kitchen finishing up the late dinner they would feast on. Ham, mashed potatoes and gravy, spicy green beans that Thor requested, and all the other traditional Christmas dinner foodstuffs Steve remembered from his younger years.

Tony and Clint took to hanging lights along the walls, setting up the knickknacks and statues, and generally decorating in the Christmas spirit. The mantle was hung with personalized stockings for every Avenger, and the TV under them showed a crackling fire to set the mood. Jarvis ran a loop of traditional Christmas songs, which Clint moaned at, preferring more modern, rock kind of holiday music. Metal ‘Carol of the Bells’ and the like, though he kept it between him and Natasha that he had a thing for Madonna’s ‘Santa Baby’.

They wouldn’t be alone this Christmas, as alone as the seven of them could be- friends would be making an appearance for dinner as well. Pepper had already arrived, sitting at the kitchen bar with a glass of champagne in hand, all smiles as she talked to Steve while he cooked. Tony had insisted she not help, steering her onto a stool and telling Steve to break out the wine. But she didn’t resist too hard, happy to see Tony so pleased and jovial in the presence of his friends. And more would be coming: Jane Foster and Darcy, Rhodey and Happy, Maria and possibly Fury, though he stared at Tony and then turned off the feed when asked to attend. They would all show up soon, leaving Thor and Loki the only ones not yet participating in the decorating.

The brothers had been sent out of the tower in search of fudge, a lot of it, armed with one of Tony’s credit cards, a phone, and an order not to come back until they had found thirty varieties. Thor wasn’t allowed to help decorate the tree after the first year when every bauble was crushed in his big hands, and then also not allowed to put up the lights after bursting all the fuses when he tried to turn them on with his lightning. Steve let him help out in the kitchen though, as long as he followed Steve’s strict instructions. Loki was usually the one who helped Natasha put the tree together while Bruce and Steve worked around Thor in the kitchen, but he’d been ousted this year to go on the fudge hunt with his brother. Clint had asked Steve to tell him to go so he could put his gift to him under the tree without arousing his suspicion. He had tried to plan something for Loki this Christmas other than a mere present, though here it was the day before and he hadn’t come up with anything. What did you do for a god who could go wherever he wanted, do whatever he wanted? Clint didn't know. At one point he felt like it might too early for them to have anything lavish planned.

They had only recently begun a relationship, nearly a month ago when Steve’s idea of holiday spirit and team bonding brought them all to an ice skating rink, and Clint showed just how nimble and quick he could be. Thor had dashed out onto the ice on wobbly legs and figured out how to skate along side Bruce and Steve, roaring with laughter and wowed by Natasha who twirled and dove on her own in the center. Loki skated by himself for a while, completely content with that until Bruce joined him. They talked idly between themselves, watching their group act like fools and professionals. Thor tentatively skated around Natasha until she took him by the hand and swept him away, teaching him the basics while Bruce looked on, a small smile on his face. Tony and Clint began racing around the rink, shoving at each other in hopes that they’d bruise the others knees. Loki shook his head at them and continued on until Tony swept up behind him and gave him a shove, pushing him into the glass walls of the rink as he passed, laughing. He didn’t laugh for long though when Loki growled and twisted his hand, using his magic to force the toe of Tony’s blades into the ice and send him sliding into the walls on his face. Clint skated up beside Loki, chiding Tony’s douche move and asking if he was okay. Loki had found it an odd question since he was a god merely pushed by a mortal, but he was fine and Clint decided to skate slowly beside him, leaving Tony to collect himself as they began to talk.

It had been an interesting month of getting to know each other. Chaste and dainty, Clint had confided to Natasha, as Loki had only let him hug and hold his hand. But never around the other Avengers. He was waiting for a kiss, a lot of kisses actually, but his subtle hints and tries apparently flew over Loki's head, or maybe he just wasn’t ready for it. Clint decided he would get his kiss whether Loki was ready or not.

Tony had a thing about mistletoe. Since December the first, there had been a sprig of mistletoe hanging in the doorway of the common’s kitchen, and Tony was adamant that tradition be upheld and someone get kissed when they passed under it with someone else nearby. Jarvis had orders to set off the fire-safety sprinkler system and soak them with the cold water unless they were kissed. Not a lot of meals were made in that kitchen that month. Mostly, unless Pepper was there for Tony to kiss and vice versa, Natasha would be the designated food-retriever. Clint jumped up and pecked her on the cheek whenever she needed it, and he soon noticed Bruce’s shyly envious looks, finding ways to be unavailable and telling Bruce to help her out. The faintest blush on Natasha’s cheeks was the most color Clint had ever seen on her face except in cases of intense running. Loki had never once stepped under the mistletoe, even when all the others eventually had (leading to an embarrassed Steve getting a face full of grinning Tony). Upon seeing it the first time, heading into the kitchen for a drink, he froze mid-step and stared. Tony watched with glee from the couch, waiting for him to walk under the plant and then have to choose who would get to kiss him. He was hoping it would be Bruce. But no kiss came. Loki just turned and walked away, heading to his own apartment floor for the drink he desired. Tony called him a Scrooge to his back.

However, another bundle of mistletoe appeared for the Christmas party, a ball of green leaves and white berries hung from the entrance of the living area. All visitors arriving through the elevator (which would be all of them) would pass under it and have a kiss forced on them. Or not forced as the case may be. When Pepper had arrived Tony accosted her immediately as she walked through the doorway, swept up in a romantic but chaste kiss as he indicated the mistletoe above her. She blushed and smiled and he grinned, moving her to her stool to watch them decorate. The team finished before anyone else could arrive, sitting in the sofas and lounge chairs and on barstools, chatting as they waited for the other guests.

Maria arrived with Rhodey and Happy, informing Tony that Fury had flipped off his monitor after the Christmas party invitation and wouldn’t be coming. And then she balked and smacked him across the face when Tony tried to kiss her. Steve pried him off of the SHIELD agent, apologizing profusely and then had to explain Tony’s hard rules about the mistletoe. She looked up at the ball and then glared at Tony.

“Try to kiss me again and we’ll be decking the halls with your balls, Stark.”

Tony lifted his hands in surrender as Natasha came up beside her and barely brushed her lips on Maria’s cheek. Tony hummed in appreciation.

“Mm, I’ll have some of that.”

Maria bypassed him to greet Clint and the others. “Back up, playboy.”

Rhodes rolled his eyes at his friend and went in for a hug, tolerating Tony’s quick and chin-bristly kiss on his cheek as they did, and moved on for Tony to greet Happy as well, though Pepper saved him with a kiss of her own.

They sat and admired the decorations, laughing at Tony’s digital fire and talking about work, smelling the cooking ham that had their mouths watering. It would be done soon, and then once everyone showed up they would eat. Thankfully if wasn’t a huge party, or else people would only trickle in and they’d just have to eat as they arrived, and their other guests appeared shortly after anyway. Darcy pulled Jane along in a jumpy pace, eager for the party and all smiles and loud hellos. They got their kisses, told the rules like everyone else had been, and then were released into the group. Bruce and Jane huddled together, Natasha hovering nearby, always within arms reach. She wasn’t threatened by Jane, knowing that she was Thor’s woman, but also because she was sure of her and Bruce. She was confident Bruce felt the same. Darcy was squeezing Steve’s arms, amazed by the density and size of his muscles, and Steve did his best to be accommodating. He felt like she was one of the show girls that toured with him around the country back in the day, always wanting to cop a feel but it didn’t have to mean anything sexual even when there was teasing involved. He saw Darcy as a super inquisitive girl, and he liked it. He didn’t know she’d let him bend her over the counter any day of the week.

Eventually they all moved into the living room proper, gathered onto the sofas and recliners, sitting near the tree when Darcy noted the wrapped gifts under it. She, Natasha, and Bruce began sifting through the presents, calling off names and spreading them around, though they waited to open anything. Everyone had a gift; Tony had gotten something for every person so no one would feel left out, but they had also gotten each other presents. Not one for everyone of course, but there was a box in Natasha’s lap from Bruce, and a small package from her to him. Clint eyed his gift to Loki still under the tree and hoped he’d like it, waiting for the alien brothers to get back from their task. The wait was killing him, listening to ‘Frosty the Snowman’ for the hundredth time in the background and staring into the fake fire while he tried to look nonchalant and happy about being alone in the group. He was still part of them, and he included himself in the conversations where need be, but Loki had become a welcome presence at his side and he felt like he was standing out without him. 

As Jarvis announced Thor and Loki’s return, pinpointing them in the elevator, Clint’s heart thrummed and he got up as unassumingly as he could. He went to the doorway and leaned against the wall just inside, where the brothers would turn the corner and enter, walking right under the mistletoe that they wouldn’t be able to see from the hall. There would be no escaping it for Loki this time, Clint was sure of it.

Thor called out their arrival as soon as he stepped out of the elevator, drawing Jane’s attention with a snap. She hurried off the couch to the door, tiny excited smile on her face, and Clint watched her with slight envy. She’d get her kiss with open arms. And just as he thought, when Thor hulked into the doorway, hands laden with colored bags, he grinned and reached for her, pulling her into a crushing hug with the bags at her back. She giggled and returned the gesture, adding a kiss to the mix which Thor welcomed greedily.

“Thor, get out of the way,” Loki commanded from behind, hidden by Thor’s bulk and blocked from entering by the couple’s smooching. Thor chuckled happily, mostly because of Jane’s big smile, and stepped aside to allow Loki in. The other occupants greeted Thor warmly as he held up the bags of fudge from multiple stores like prized kills.

Not frowning, but still unamused by his brother’s lack of thought for his surroundings, Loki shook his head and entered the living room after him. Clint stepped up and stopped him in his tracks with a hand on his chest, and Loki nearly jumped, having not seen Clint hiding beside the doorway.

“Hey,” Clint greeted casually, trying to put a smile on his face and failing.

Loki’s eyes darted around the room to assess who watched them stand so close, and then came back to Clint. He gave him a small smile. “I almost didn’t come back, you know. Thor was going to make us freeze to death with how far he searched for Stark’s precious treats.”

“I’m glad you did- I’d’ve missed you.” Clint’s mouth finally cooperated into giving up a small smirk, and Loki smiled back at him, affectionate and somehow sarcastic.

“Really?” he breathed.

Clint’s heart began to hammer as he prepared his next moves, and he gently reached over to twine a finger around one of Loki’s. He hummed an affirmative, feeling Loki’s fingers move just as softly to hold his, and he pointed up to the ceiling with his free hand. Loki furrowed his brows at the digit and then looked up, finding himself directly under the ball of mistletoe until Clint shoved him backwards, pinning him against the wall and crushing their mouths together. It took a moment for Loki to respond, surprised by the show of force, but he picked up Clint’s slack and slid their lips together, grasping at his waist. Clint breathed sharply with each brush of their lips, exhilarated with the spikes of pleasure heading straight to his groin, and he pulled around Loki’s neck to bring him down closer, press himself harder against him. The slick muscle of Loki’s tongue just skimmed at his lips and Clint huffed again, opening his mouth to let Loki in to explore. They slipped their tongues together in a frantic, needy mess for a moment before Loki retreated, bringing their excitement level down with bare, slow kisses until they pulled apart, gasping quietly against each other.

“Holy shit,” Clint whispered in amazement. Loki barely chuckled, but he smiled.

“Jesus, guys.”

A little startled, and then embarrassed, Clint pulled away from Loki and looked over the room where all the Avengers and guests stared at them in stunned surprise. Natasha’s brows quirked up and she gave Clint a small knowing smile. 

Tony sat on the couch with an arm around Pepper’s shoulder, her glass of champagne on his raised knee. “Can’t wait until later to get to the drunken grinding? Everything around the tree has to be PG you know.”

“Stuff your freakin’ tree,” Clint scoffed and turned back to Loki. He looked up at him with a contrite lift of his eyebrows. “I didn’t think I was gonna attack you like that- sorry.” His heart rate was beginning to settle but it didn’t go too low as he kept his hands on Loki at all times, skimming his thumbs over his sides. The party continued on without them, resuming their conversations and laughter. Jarvis never stopped the music.

Loki smirked, his hands on Clint’s shoulders in a gentle pressure. “I liked it. You could have asked me though.”

“I wasn’t really sure you wanted it. You kept dodging the mistletoe in the kitchen- like, seriously going out of your way to not be caught under it.”

Loki sighed guiltily and kept his voice low, though no one was listening in on them, concerned with their own merry-making. He couldn’t help notice the glances Thor cast him out of the corner of his eye though. “I didn’t want our relationship realized by the rest of them. They could still harbor resentment against me for my actions in Manhattan- an intimate relationship between you and I could have been seen as… controlling you again. I didn’t believe they were ready.”

“For us?” Clint snickered. He raised his head to touch their noses, lips barely brushing together. “That was a long time ago; I think they’ve gotten over it. Nat approves.”

“Yes, I see.” He pressed a kiss down onto Clint's lips again, letting him take control of it when he pushed back breathlessly. Clint tangled his fingers in the black locks at Loki's nape as he pulled himself up against him, putting pressure on his groin with Loki's hip. He groaned and broke away, blowing a tense exhale over Loki's lips.

"I know we just kissed for the first time, but I'm down to go makeout until my jaw falls off."

Loki breathed a laugh. "My floor has quite a comfortable sofa, if that is acceptable."

"Yep." He grabbed Loki's hand and began to tug him through the doorway when Steve called out to him.

"Hey! What about dinner?"

Clint sighed in exasperation. Steve had worked all day in the kitchen to make them that Christmas dinner; he couldn't just back out of it. "When's it gonna be ready?"

Steve checked his watch. "Thirty minutes."

Clint yanked Loki down the hall at that, shouting back when they reached the elevator, "Then we'll be back in forty!"

As the elevator doors slid shut, Clint surged into Loki again, enveloping his smirk in another frantic kiss.


End file.
